


Open the Door

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin and Chen go on a date. (OT4'verse; coda porn fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1024165">Stay the Night</a>/<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1027880">Day Plans</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the Door

**Author's Note:**

> _Update_ : all OT4 fics listed in order [here](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/post/66241771482/the-ot4verse-masterpost).
> 
> unabashed coda porn fic of Changdae's date from [Stay the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1024165)/[Day Plans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1027880).
> 
> Yunho/Suho's (Hoho) coda porn fic is now [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1033515).
> 
>  **warnings:** OT4'verse (implied Changmin/Yunho; Yunho/Suho), crack, fluff, explicit sex, language

-

Changmin doesn’t really know what to expect as far as first dates go, mostly because his first date experiences seem to boil down to ‘let’s hide from cameras in the car and maybe chat or make out in the back seat’, which is clearly not what Chen has planned when he leads Changmin to a hotel.

‘Don’t worry,’ Chen pipes up once they pass by reception, ‘you’re not a booty call.’

The hotel room is on the sixth floor and bigger than expected from the outside. Chen flicks on the lights, revealing a small kitchen to the left, bathroom to the right and a hallway in front that opens up to a large space for a bed, coffee table, and wall-mounted TV.

‘S’nice,’ offers Changmin, feeling awkward, as he toes off his shoes.

‘Thanks,’ replies Chen, voice still so easy and calm, as he pulls out slippers from the closet beside the door and shuffles into the kitchen. ‘You can turn on the TV and get settled, I’ll bring out the food.’

Changmin gets out his own pair of slippers and walks into the bedroom. Flicking on the TV for background noise, he walks over to the wide window at the side of the room and pulls open the curtains, taking in the glittering skyline of Seoul.

It’s quiet, which Changmin should have expected, but it still prickles at his skin in unfamiliarity. Yunho was never quiet – always vibrating with energy throughout the apartment even if he wasn’t talking, and maybe Changmin had gotten used to it.

After a moment, Chen comes in with an armful of Styrofoam containers and dishes. He spreads it out on the coffee table and throws two of the dozen pillows on the bed to the ground as makeshift cushions to sit on.

‘Have you ever been to China?’ he asks, gesturing across the table for Changmin to sit as he settles down.

‘Couple times, for concerts,’ admits Changmin, folding himself and helping Chen open up the containers. It’s food, for sure, but clearly not Korean cuisine. Nor Japanese for that matter.

‘I don’t really care for it,’ admits Chen, and a small laugh escapes his mouth, making Changmin jerk his head in surprise. He watches Chen with his flickering gaze, the sharp line of his shoulders – realizing the kid _is_ nervous, just hiding it smoothly. ‘I really love the food though – so try some.’

With a breath, Chen looks up, eyes wide and uncertain, catching Changmin’s gaze.

Changmin stares back for a beat, flustered. For as long as he could remember, it was always Changmin loving Yunho, pursuing Yunho, easing Yunho out of being a leader and into himself around Changmin, and this… With Chen, Changmin realizes he’s never been so _openly_ pursued like this before.

‘Alright,’ agrees Changmin, picking up what he assumes is cooked eggplant and bringing it to his mouth. He bites down, eyes still not leaving Chen’s, and lets the flavor burst across his tongue. His face must do something because Chen’s eyebrows ride up high and he’s hiding a smile as he ducks his head down to eat his own portion.

‘Glad you like it,’ manages Chen, his voice trembling with laughter, but Changmin’s too hungry to care about some kid when he has a table full of this stuff to try out.

Halfway through the meal, it occurs to Changmin: ‘Yunho and I are together.’

Chen finishes chewing and swallowing before nodding, ‘I figured.’

‘You still want to try this?’ Changmin hopes he doesn’t sound accusatory, but Chen isn’t perturbed.

‘I like you,’ he shrugs. ‘And if you like me back and love Yunho-hyung at the same time, it’s okay, right?’

Changmin nods, ‘yeah. It’s okay.’ When he looks up at Chen, he sees the faintest sheen of pink at the apple of the other’s cheeks. Inadvertently, Changmin laughs, his insides warm at causing the reaction.

‘What?’ asks Chen, even more flustered.

‘You’re a brat, aren’t you?’ Changmin puts his chopsticks and bowl down, leaning back on his hands, watching. ‘Waiting for sunbae to notice you instead of the other way around.’

‘Except _I_ asked you out, _sunbae_ ,’ sneers Chen, ‘and _you’re_ being the shy one here.’

Changmin raises his eyebrows, snorting. ‘Shy? I’m not blushing, you are.’

‘I can at least say I like you,’ shoots back the other, amused at the exchange, ‘I don’t even know why you’re here.’

With a contemplative hum, he says, ‘crush your little hoobae heart, maybe?’

‘Good luck,’ replies Chen airily, ‘I’ve been told I don’t have one.’

Oh. This is more fun than Changmin has had in a while. He cracks – laughing – and Chen runs a hand through his hair in amusement and embarrassment. When they finally stop, staring at each other with smiles playing on their mouths, the previous tension seems to have been swept away to the corners of the room.

‘I’ll clean up,’ says Chen finally, smiling, gathering up the trash and dishes and touting them down the hallway. Changmin turns the TV off – it was being ignored anyway – and throws the pillows back on the bed before making a decision.

Chen is humming to himself in the kitchen as he trashes the containers and dumps the dishes in the sink. With his back turned towards the entrance to the kitchen from the hallway, Changmin is free to watch the long slender lines of the button-up shirt along the sides of Chen, dipping to the jeans that fold nicely over his legs.

While he’s finishing up, Changmin washes his hands in the bathroom, hearing Chen do the same across the hall, and steps out, leaning against the wall just as Chen decides to head back to the bedroom.

‘Yo,’ calls out Changmin, making Chen jerk in surprise and turn around. ‘We done here?’

Chen blinks once, twice. ‘Sure. You have somewhere else to be?’

One step at a time, Changmin approaches Chen, but this time, Chen doesn’t balk, only tilts his head back to never break the stare. ‘Not really – who knows what I’ll come back to if I go home now.’

‘How will you ever pass the time, hyung?’ says Chen, low.

‘Watch a movie or something, I guess,’ sighs out Changmin, voice resigned, as he knocks his knees against Chen’s legs, making him step back.

‘I’m a personal fan of wuxia these days,’ informs Chen pleasantly as his spine hits the wall with a muffled thud.

‘Are you even Korean anymore?’ asks Changmin incredulously, laughter caught in his voice, head dipping down, nose brushing against the other’s soft hair.

Chen grins, ‘you know China doesn’t circumcise like we do. Why don’t you look and find out?’

Changmin rolls his eyes, a hand coming to cup Chen’s neck as he kisses him on the mouth slowly, experimental. Chen opens up with a soft exhale, letting Changmin suck his bottom lip. They both taste like a mix of salt and spice and fried things that Changmin really wishes he knew how to name, instead he focuses on sliding his tongue into Chen’s mouth to feel, rather than hear, a stuttered moan.

They kiss wet and slow, getting heavier and heavier as Chen keeps making soft noises that Changmin keeps greedily consuming. When Chen begins to suck at Changmin’s tongue, eager, the hand on Chen’s neck gets inadvertently tighter as a pulse of arousal shoots down Changmin’s spine.

He pulls away, feeling his lips swell, watching Chen’s blown pupils, the pink flush on his cheeks. Slowly, Changmin slides the pad of his thumb over Chen’s adam’s apple, ‘I might not be too nice in bed.’

‘I never asked you to be,’ says Chen, trying to be sharp except he’s breathless, and Changmin feels his cock throb in response.

‘Oh, shut up,’ says Changmin with another eye-roll, dipping back down to kiss his mouth and pausing to murmur, ‘tell me to stop and I will,’ against his lips.

Chen keens, high and melodic, swinging his arms around Changmin’s neck, ‘yeah, I know.’

With that, Changmin bites down over the other’s bottom lip, earning a moan. As he kisses the breath out of Chen, he can feel Chen’s hips trying to cant upwards, catching against Changmin’s thigh and grinding hard and dirty against it.

With the grip on his neck, Changmin forces Chen’s head back, letting the skull knock against the wall behind him. ‘Want to come?’

Chen’s breathing hard, his mouth and chin slick with spit, ‘can you make me?’ His nails dig sharply into Changmin’s shoulders in surprise when Changmin slides a thigh in between Chen’s legs. The pain seems to have a direct line to Changmin’s cock as it presses against his jeans and Changmin only forces himself up against Chen more harshly for it.

Changmin dips down against Chen’s wet mouth, catching it for a slow kiss before he pulls away and murmurs against his lips: ‘s’alright, y’know, you can tell me you’re a slut for your precious sunbae.’

‘You wish, old man,’ sneers Chen with a moan caught between the syllables. In retaliation, Changmin squeezes the grip on Chen’s neck and almost laughs when Chen’s eyes fly open, pupils blooming with lust. He lets go immediately, fingers skimming down to begin unbuttoning Chen’s shirt.

‘You like that, don’t you?’ he says, amused, sliding his thigh back and forth so Chen can ride it, and even through the layers of denim, Changmin can _feel_ the heat of the other’s cock.

‘I do,’ says Chen, grinning as he squeezes Changmin’s leg between his thighs and rides him fast and rough, ‘since I’m – ah – doing all the fuckin’ work.’

‘Such a fucking _brat_ ,’ snarls Changmin – more amused than anything – as he successfully unbuttons Chen’s shirt and loosens his tie, pushing it all over his shoulders. Without pause, Chen unhooks his arms around the other’s shoulders and sheds the clothing altogether before he’s around Changmin again – a country of bare skin now revealed for Changmin’s hands to skim over.

Chen hasn’t stopped riding his thigh but Changmin knows how to make this better as he scrapes his teeth over Chen’s jawline, dipping down to taste his neck, while both his hands grab at Chen’s hips, pulling him up.

The glorious thing is Chen does so easily, so fucking _small_ in Changmin’s hands, as his legs wrap around Changmin’s waist and starts to keen even louder when Changmin finds the skin of his throat and bites. Through the thin t-shirt Changmin has on, he can still feel the sharp points of Chen’s nails run harshly over his shoulders and triceps, leaving marks that he can’t wait to see tomorrow.

‘How do you want it?’ he asks against Chen’s neck while he forcibly drags Chen’s hips against his own achingly slow. ‘Gonna come like a kid in his shorts?’

Chen makes a strangled noise in his throat, ‘fuck you.’

‘No,’ hums Changmin, his hands now sliding along the bend of Chen’s arms and forcing them to unhook from his shoulders. Without pause, he slams them hard against the wall above Chen’s head, fingers tight around Chen’s wrists, rendering him immobile. ‘Gonna fuck _you_ , my little hoobae slut.’

Chen’s eyes are half-lidded, his pupils blown open, and his mouth a wreck and Changmin can’t help but moan low at the sight of him. Immediately, he grinds up hard against Chen, dragging the line of his cock over Chen’s bulge under his jeans, and Chen arches for it, unable to do anything else.

His wrists are straining against Changmin’s grip, but they stay put as he fucks right up against Chen, words lost when all he wants is to _rut_ and chase his orgasm. Obviously Chen feels the same way if his desperate panting is anything to go by. The way his back arches, the line of his neck exposed all for Changmin’s mouth as he keens.

But Chen won’t beg for it, only meets each dirty grind with his own. Changmin is so hard that the seam of his jeans are digging uncomfortably into his balls through his shorts, but he can’t fucking stop. He licks at the long line of Chen’s neck, feeling each vibration of the boy’s moans, as he bucks his hips upwards roughly.

A rhythm is haphazardly established – where Chen’s thighs flex around Changmin’s hips when he presses hard, the zip of his jeans clicking against Changmin’s as their cocks line up underneath and _press_. The friction shoots up Changmin’s brain and his mind is white noise as he meets the desperate hip thrusts.

One particular hard grind has Chen choking, his brows drawn together – and he _breaks_ : ‘Changmin-hyung – ’

‘Yeah,’ moans Changmin in return, ‘c’mon.’ He lets go of Chen’s wrists, grabbing the other’s hip and pressing his thumbs against the stripe of skin above the waistband of the jeans so hard they leave bruises as he thrusts sharp and rough against Chen.

‘Hyung – ’ he says, and his nails are sinking _right fucking deep_ into Changmin’s biceps, shooting pain straight down to Changmin’s cock, and he can feel the precome soaking into his underwear, but he can’t seem to care when Chen is writhing and desperate for it in front of him.

‘Just fucking _come_ ,’ he snaps, a direct order, hands leaving fingerprints blooming over Chen’s skin when he slams right into him so that Chen hits the wall, and Changmin doesn’t stop grinding hard, an unrelenting wave of friction that has Chen’s breath stuck in his throat as he shivers and trembles, his body feeling so small and fragile underneath the other.

‘Cha – _ah_ – ng – ’ keens Chen, so sweet and musical, voice shattered around a moan, as his hips move in sharp, jerky movements, the warmth Changmin could feel from Chen’s cock growing tenfold as he spills his come in his shorts.

It’s enough – it’s more than enough – and Chen can only hiccup, trying to catch his breath, as Changmin pins his hips against the wall and uses him up, rutting hard against the space between crotch and hip, to chase his own orgasm. He rubs up especially rough on the downstroke, feeling the scratch of his shorts catching against the tip of his cock, as he sucks at Chen’s adam’s apple.

And then Chen _whimpers_ – the sound vibrating through Changmin’s lips.

Changmin fucking blows his load with a loud groan, riding it out with half a dozen shorter, gentler thrusts until the sticky mess in his shorts begins to feel uncomfortable. With a shudder, he backs off, easing Chen’s legs from around his waist and letting him stand while leaning against the wall.

With eyes closed and mouth wet and open, Chen is disheveled and wrecked, the flush creeping from his neck over the apple of his cheeks. Blearily, he opens his eyes – and Changmin dips down to kiss him all messy and languid, feeling the tickle of Chen’s fingers slide through the hair at Changmin’s nape.

‘This would probably be more comfortable on a bed,’ murmurs Changmin against Chen’s still-open mouth, and Chen dazedly wraps his arms around Changmin’s shoulders in silent askance.

It’s surprisingly easy to pick him up, and Changmin finds he doesn’t mind the warmth cradled against his chest as he walks the few steps out of the hall to the bed. However, once they get there, Changmin drops Chen unceremoniously onto the bed, watching him bounce and flail in surprise with a muffled sound.

It seems to wake Chen up, his eyes brighter now, the long pale lines of his naked torso contrasting sharply with the sheets. ‘Mean,’ he pouts.

‘Shut up and move over,’ replies Changmin, sitting down on the edge to unbutton his jeans and slide them off his legs. The shorts are sticky and uncomfortable, making Changmin consider a shower, but he’s also a little tired, so he falls backwards onto the bed after taking off his underwear and the rest of his clothes.

Beside him, Chen has also shed his clothes, but Changmin can’t see him as he’s tucked himself under the covers. While yawning, Chen lifts the covers upwards and Changmin slides in along with the other.

It should feel uncomfortable, but Changmin is so used to Yunho lying on his side staring at him in bed that when Chen does it, the gaze is familiar on his skin. Instead, he faces Chen, meeting the curious eyes, and raises his eyebrows.

Chen seems to get the point. ‘Why are you really here?’

‘You’re interesting,’ he says, shrugging.

‘But you already have Yunho-hyung…’ trails off Chen, uncertain.

Changmin reaches over, sliding a hand over Chen’s side, feeling the warmth and shiver from the touch and forcibly drags him closer until he can count Chen’s lashes as they flick upwards after each dazed blink. ‘Why do you like me?’ he asks instead.

With nowhere to retreat, Chen sinks in on himself, shoulders curling, before sucking in a sharp breath and straightening out again. ‘Cause you’re you,’ he starts off. ‘You’re goodlooking and tall and talented and experienced and sort of an asshole.’

Changmin snorts with laughter, ‘sort of?’

‘No, you’re right, you’re completely an asshole,’ reassures Chen, grinning now.

‘Fucking brat,’ he says, hand on Chen’s side sliding down to cup the sharp hipbone underneath and feeling Chen shiver. ‘I’m here cause you’re some upstart brat trying to dethrone me in my own company.’

‘What are you going to do – screw the talent out of me?’ says Chen.

‘If your voice is too fucked-out to sing, maybe they’ll kick you out.’

‘Isn’t that how they _discovered_ your voice?’

With a sound, Changmin rolls Chen over and pins him, grabbing the other’s wrists and keeping them pressed down against the bed at either side of Chen’s head, watching the arrogant tilt of the other’s chin, the sweep of his lashes as he meets Changmin’s gaze.

It’s ridiculous but Changmin’s heart is beating a little faster as he looks down at Chen. Finally, ‘I like you too,’ he says quietly.

Chen blinks in surprise, but smiles at him – brilliant and adoring – and it has Changmin taken aback for just a moment. ‘Thank you, hyung.’

‘Why else would I be here, honestly,’ says Changmin, rolling his eyes, ‘I thought your generation was supposed to be smart – ’ except he can’t finish when Chen tilts upwards and lands a soft kiss on his chin. Instantly, it flicks a switch in his libido.

With a muffled sound, Changmin dives down and licks back into Chen’s mouth, replacing all taste of dinner with his own tongue, savouring the sounds Chen makes as he is thoroughly ravished. Chen’s wrists strain against Changmin’s hold, wanting to touch, but Changmin doesn’t let him, only gripping tighter, and it has Chen whining deep from his throat.

‘God, you’re so fucking responsive,’ whispers Changmin when he breaks the kiss, licking a line up Chen’s neck. ‘Have you ever done this before?’ He bites down harshly on Chen’s collarbone, and Chen moans too loudly to give an answer.

This time, Changmin decides to explore – licking trails over Chen’s wing-like collarbones and over his chest, teeth scraping around a nipple. Chen’s back arches, pushing into Changmin’s warm mouth. Changmin acquiesces, sucking hard around the areole and hearing a broken moan.

‘If you’re like this over nipples, would you cry if I sucked you off?’ asks Changmin, a smirk playing on his mouth. Chen blinks his eyes open and glares down at him.

‘I’d probably cry cause – _ah_ – you’re a-awful.’

‘Whose the sunbae here, brat?’ warns Changmin, but he doesn’t get a reply. Instead, Chen – obviously sick of the restraints on his arms – decides to fold his legs around Changmin’s waist and grind his half-hard cock up against Changmin’s hip.

Chen’s head is thrown back now, the sweat glimmering over his skin, as he rides the friction against the other with poorly stifled moans. Changmin’s mouth is dry.

‘I want to fuck you.’

The words have Chen’s breath catching. ‘T-Table – ah – hyung – ’

With little restrained violence, Changmin lets go of Chen’s arms completely and wrenches the drawer open on the bedside table, grabbing at the lube he finds. When he catches a glimpse of the condoms, he glances at Chen, ‘you clean?’

Chen nods, ‘yeah.’ Now free, Chen’s hands are sliding over his neck and chest now, exploring and savouring, and Changmin shivers at the unfamiliar touch while he uncaps the bottle.

‘Good, cause I’m going to fucking fill you up with my come,’ says Changmin, making Chen moan as if the words are a physical caress.

Unlike Yunho, Chen’s hands are small, soft, as they skim over his collarbone, lightly dragging his nails over the skin before tugging simultaneously at Changmin’s nipples. Changmin almost drops the lube, but manages to slick up two fingers, tilting his head down to kiss Chen as his clean hand forces the other’s hips to tilt upwards.

Chen kisses back sloppily and lazy, clearly trying to relax in advance, and Changmin wants to grin. Obviously not Chen’s first time – which meant that he was _always_ this oversensitive and responsive.

The kiss gets heavier once Changmin’s slipped in the first finger into the all-consuming heat, working him slow and gentle. Chen rides down on it in the same smooth movement that he ruts his now completely hard cock against Changmin’s hip.

‘You’re such a fucking slut for it,’ says Changmin appreciatively, sucking more marks over Chen’s collarbone. ‘I can’t wait to see you on my cock.’

‘Then – hurry up – ’ snaps Chen, ‘unless your – hah – dick _is_ as big as one finger – ’

Changmin slips in the second finger and it shuts Chen up real quick. The heat is still pressing, but slowly, it gets looser and looser, used to the invasion. As he waits, Changmin occupies himself with the obvious erogenous zone of Chen’s neck, loving the way his hips stutter when Changmin licks a long, wet line upwards.

By now, Chen’s back is arching, his cock leaving a sticky trail of precome between Changmin’s hip and the crown. When he moans, it’s breathless, but not musical, not yet. Changmin knows it’ll be when he’s split open and fucking himself on Changmin’s dick, and he can’t wait, already slipping the third finger a tad too soon.

Changmin’s bottomed a few times, he knows the slow burn of being stretched, and it’s fucking delightful when he hears Chen’s keening go up a pitch, his cock twitching, as the pleasure-pain creeps up his spine.

Almost immediately, Changmin begins to finger-fuck him, loving the tight pull of Chen’s ass around him as he loosens him up. Chen is panting, back arched, his nails leaving long scratches over Changmin’s shoulders and back as every thrust has his nerve-endings firing. He’s panting, desperate, but he won’t beg, at least not yet.

It’s fine – Changmin always liked challenges, and he knows he can win this one. He slips out his fingers, getting a muffled whine, and slicks up his dick. The covers are still draped over their lower halves, but Changmin feels for Chen’s hole – he’s done this with Yunho hundreds of times by now – and lines himself up easily, pushing past the initial ring of muscle.

‘Fu- _uck_ ,’ moans Chen, eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling as Changmin pushes the crown of his dick through. ‘Oh – fuck – ’

It occurs to Changmin that Chen hasn’t seen his cock yet, only felt it, and the fact that he was learning Changmin’s dick for the first time by taking him inside is – ‘You goddamn slut,’ he growls, too turned on for actual words.

‘Do you – oh – l-like it?’ sneers Chen, digging his nails sharply into Changmin’s shoulder blades, hard enough that Changmin will be surprised if he doesn’t fucking bleed. Changmin pushes another inch inside, breathing still under control, but Chen is quietly losing it, his eyes shut, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he pants through his nose.

Curious, Changmin leans down and sinks his teeth into the skin at the base of Chen’s throat and the reaction is instantaneous – Chen’s body seizes up, nails definitely pulling blood as his hole suffocates Changmin’s cock, and he lets out a glorious, breathless wail.

‘Yes,’ hisses Changmin, hips rocking minutely against him, ‘I want to see you fucking ride me.’

‘Don’t pull out,’ pants Chen frantically, ‘shit – don’t fucking pull out – ’

‘Hell no,’ he agrees, using his hand to push the covers out of the way, revealing an entire half of Chen’s body that he hasn’t seen yet, and holding tight to Chen’s hips as he rolls over on his back. Chen settles immediately over him, hole still rhythmically clenching over the cock inside of him, his hands skimming over Changmin’s chest as he tries to catch his breath.

On top of him like this, Changmin can see the long lines of Chen’s pale body – so unlike Yunho – and the strain of his cock, with its flushed, leaking head, obviously turned on from being split open on Changmin’s dick.

There isn’t much mass on the lithe body, but Chen has his muscles wrapped tight around his long limbs, looking fragile and capable at the same time. Though his mussed hair, painted blush, wet mouth are beautiful, Changmin’s favourite part are the ways he’s marked up Chen. There are bruises on his neck, red marks littering his collarbone, and Changmin’s fingerprints blooming darkly over his hips.

‘I said to fucking ride me,’ he snaps, punctuating the order with a sharp thrust underneath.

Chen’s head lolls to the side, tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip as he looks down at Changmin. ‘You’re not the one on top, hyung.’

Changmin’s eyes narrow, sliding his hands up Chen’s thighs until his fingers circle tight at the base of Chen’s dick, too tight to let him come. ‘I said – fucking ride my cock.’

Sucking in a breath, Chen obeys, lifting himself and dropping down with a lewd smack of skin on skin. Changmin muffles a groan, the heat all-encompassing and tight, and the goddamn _sight_ of Chen, all bruised and marked up, doing just as told.

After a dozen experimental thrusts, Chen seems to find his rhythm, moaning softly as he feels himself loosen up over and over again. It’s fast and rough, lacking any particular finesse – nothing like the way Yunho’s dancer’s hips can make Changmin lose his mind – but that in itself is a turn on.

It’s the stark difference between an experienced partner and a new one – the way Chen is simply _desperate_ for it, wants to keep fucking himself on Changmin’s dick and come all over him. Wants to be stretched and filled up over and over again. Wants to be forced into it and then made to enjoy it.

Changmin licks his mouth – what a fucking slut. Chen seems to sense the change in Changmin, blinking the sweat from his eyes as his hips move sharp and frantic, and grins all sleek and satisfied, as if baiting him. And – fuck – Changmin falls for it, grabs at Chen’s hips and fucks up _hard_ , the smack of his balls against Chen’s ass loud and lewd.

‘Ah – ah – ah – ’ pants out Chen with each thrust, head thrown back so all Changmin can see is that glorious neck, with a flush spreading upwards and long lines of veins beginning to appear. He growls, coming up and dragging Chen forward at the same time so that their chests connect and Chen’s hard cock slaps between their bellies.

‘You wanna come?’ asks Changmin, voice rough and wrecked, and Chen shivers, nails still deep in his chest. For every mark that Changmin seems to leave on Chen, Chen is adamant in fucking him up in turn. The pain curls in Changmin’s nervous system and heads down into his cock, feeling himself pulse more precome into Chen’s hole. He can’t fucking stop.

Chen keeps fucking himself open on Changmin’s cock, but now he tilts forward, tries to get friction on his own leaking dick to push him ever closer to orgasm. Taking pity, Changmin slides a hand around to cup Chen’s ass, and the other strokes the flushed cock, spreading the precome with the calloused pad of his thumb.

‘Fuck – ’ wails Chen, ‘oh fuck – hyung – ’

‘Are you close?’ asks Changmin, savouring how Chen breaks down. ‘Do you want to fucking come, _Jongdae_?’

The name makes Chen shatter, his body shuddering violently as he rides Changmin as hard and fast as possible now, nails hurting Changmin even more. ‘Hyung – hyung – Changmin-hyung – ’

‘Answer me,’ he snaps, voice low and vibrating as he strokes Chen’s cock as fast as Chen rides him. The counterstroke to each thrust has Chen vibrating even more, the tension stringing tight in his body. He must feel so stretched with it, so fucking full of cock, and the friction on his dick obviously edging on too much, but Changmin can’t stop, won’t stop. He wants to see Chen _break_.

‘Let me – Changmin – wanna fucking come – ’ comes the strained reply. Chen’s brows are drawn together, his cheekbones even more obvious with the red flush on his cheeks, and he squeezes down on Changmin’s cock on the last downstroke.

‘C’mon,’ encourages Changmin in a rough growl, stroking his cock harshly, edging on painful, driving Chen closer and closer to the brink as he feels his own cock milked inside of Chen’s ass. ‘Fucking come – do it – all over me, all over my cock.’

‘Cha – _ah_ – ng – min – ’ Chen sobs. His voice breaks, winding down to nothing, and Changmin grabs at Chen’s hips before he grinds hard and dirty, slamming his cock right deep into Chen until Changmin himself can’t even breathe – and oh – oh – oh – it’s enough –

Chen comes in a glorious mess, his cock spilling come all over both their stomachs, his voice echoing through the room, sending shivers down Changmin’s spine, as his body unravels. The tension goes out of him almost instantly, his body slumping weakly against Changmin’s chest as his cock pumps out more come between them until he shivers out his orgasm.

His hole is milking Changmin’s cock now, suffocatingly tight, and Changmin buries his face in the crook of Chen’s neck, both hands cupping Chen’s ass as he keeps grinding hard and deep into him, riding out the friction, loving the feel of the muscles clenching and unclenching around his cock. It’s not long after that, and he fills Chen up with a long, low moan – nothing as melodic as Chen – but enough to incite another shiver from the other as he pumps Chen full of his come.

The feeling of his own semen seeping around his cock isn’t something Changmin will ever get used to, so he rolls them over, sliding out with a wet pop. Chen winces, but Changmin is already there, kissing the space between Chen’s eyebrows lightly to smooth it out, and it has Chen humming, pleased.

‘Go to sleep,’ he says quietly, brushing Chen’s hair back so it unsticks from his face. Chen is so obviously fucked-out and dazed, his eyes half-lidded as they watch Changmin grab at the tissue box by the bed and clean them up.

‘Hyung,’ he moans when Changmin wipes around his softening cock, making him twitch from oversensitivity.

‘I said go to sleep, brat,’ he repeats, watching the flush slowly recede from Chen’s cheeks as he catches his breath again.

Evidently, Chen wants to say something, but gives up with a slurred, ‘’kay.’

‘Good,’ and Changmin tosses the tissues to the side of the bed, pulling back the covers over them and lining his body right alongside Chen. Without a sound, Chen curls into Changmin’s warmth, his breath evening out. Usually, Yunho is the one that falls asleep after Changmin does, so it’s new and a little bit strange watching Chen drop off, his face going slack with sleep and body warm and still beside him.

Changmin brings his hand to his mouth, finding himself smiling softly, and huffs before closing his eyes.

The morning comes too early for Changmin’s liking as he rouses himself to awareness. Chen is still asleep, his back lined up against Changmin’s chest and Changmin’s arm thrown over his waist. Tipping his head forward, Changmin inhales the shampoo scent from Chen’s soft hair, dropping a light kiss afterwards, careful not to wake him up.

Eventually, he realizes that there’s something sticky on his thigh though he had cleaned them up pretty well the night before. Frowning, Changmin moves his arm from Chen’s waist and touches the spot on his leg before he realizes – oh –

Well. It’s not like he was planning on letting Chen sleep in too long anyway. Grinning, Changmin moves his thigh away from being pressed against Chen’s ass and his fingers skitter up the line from perineum to hole, dipping in to push back his own leaking come.

Chen shivers, moaning softly. Changmin doesn’t stop finger fucking him open again, using his own come still inside, his eyes on the unmarked back of Chen – he couldn’t have that now.

It takes a minute for Chen to rouse into awareness the same time Changmin’s cock twitches in interest. What he doesn’t expect is for Chen to roll his head back, still bleary and sleepy and slightly confused, going, ‘Ngh – ah – Changmin-ge?’

At first, Changmin is confused at the honorific before it finally clicks – and he doesn’t reply, just watches Chen blink, slurring out, ‘shén me?’ _What is it_?

Fuck. He needed to make Chen talk Mandarin way more often if his cock was now half-hard at the sight of a sleep-disheveled Chen spewing out words in a language he didn’t know.

‘G’morning, _Chen_ ,’ murmurs Changmin, curling his fingers to knock against the boy’s prostate. Chen moans – loud and open-mouthed – before his brain catches up.

‘Hyung, what’re you going to – ’

Except Changmin rolls Chen so he’s on his stomach and Changmin straddles the back of Chen’s thighs, fingers retreating and covered in his own come. ‘I thought I was Changmin-ge.’

Chen curls his fingers tight in the sheets underneath and Changmin almost misses them clawing into his arms, but this is more important. ‘Your cock says you’re Korean, but everything else – ’ here, Changmin lines up his cock, now hard, pressing the head against the fluttering hole. ‘Honestly, I just don’t know what to believe anymore.’ There’s mocking laughter caught in his voice.

‘Shut up, _Changmin-ge_ ,’ snarls Chen, now wide awake, his Korean slurred at the end with his Mandarin, lilting Changmin’s name, and Changmin is definitely going to try this again. With a muffled groan, he pushes into Chen’s still-loose hole, his own come giving way as lubrication for Changmin to fuck Chen underneath.

He seats himself in one smooth movement, and Chen yells something into his pillow, hips canting back for more.

Changmin fucks Chen open slowly, letting his cock stretch him out. With one hand on the pillow beside Chen’s head, he uses the other to press against Chen’s back, nails sharp and pressure bruising.

In the early morning, Chen still doesn’t have the mind to restrain himself and Changmin savours the reactions that rock through the body underneath him. He fucks a little faster now, encouraged by the blatant moans and the sight of the side of Chen’s face mashed into a pillow, spit slick down his chin as he rubs his own cock against his sheets for friction.

‘Do you like it, Chen?’ sneers Changmin into his ear, hips tight as he grinds dirty filthy into Chen’s hole. ‘Why don’t you tell me?’

‘Fuck – fuck – ’ sobs Chen, clawing at the sheets, his body constantly in motion between fucking himself onto Changmin’s cock or screwing against the bed underneath. ‘Changmin-ge, yuè – yuè lái yuè – ’ _More – more and more –_

Changmin figures it’s an answer, and focuses on fucking the lights out of the body underneath. His hips snap fast and hard into Chen, making sure the sounds of skin-on-skin are embarrassingly filthy. It’s nothing compared to the sound of Changmin’s come making way for his cock, of course, but Chen is too far out of it to probably care.

Over and over, Changmin fucks into him, and Chen’s cock is helplessly leaking underneath him, pressed between the bed and his stomach as each thrust drives him forward and pulls him back, creating friction without any work on Chen’s part.

Changmin finds he doesn’t care when he can listen Chen’s broken Mandarin and Korean spilling from his mouth, his fingers still clenched tight as he groans and pants for more. He even cants his hips, meeting each of Changmin’s thrusts by squeezing his hole on each downstroke, only driving both of them closer and closer to orgasm.

It’s obvious they’re not going to last too long with this frantic, desperate pace – Chen’s moans echoing between the walls, mixed with Changmin’s balls slapping lewdly against the skin of Chen’s ass, and the slickness of sweat and come between them.

‘Changmin-ge – gonna – fuck – ’ warns Chen as best as he can with his broken voice, and Changmin only slams into him as hard as he can at this angle, knocking against Chen’s prostate again and again.

One, two, three thrusts later – Chen can’t handle the stimulation and comes messily, the canvas of his back tightening up and unraveling in a series of aftershocks as he pumps out the last strings of semen from his cock while Changmin fucks him through it.

With great effort, Changmin pulls out of the clenching heat of Chen’s ass and strokes himself rough and fast, the friction of his palm edging on painful, until he tips over and finishes himself all over Chen’s back, leaving strings of pearls all over the pale skin.

The feeling of warm come on his skin makes Chen shiver and twitch. Slowly, he turns his head, watching Changmin from the corner of his eye. ‘Gross.’

Changmin shrugs, trailing his long fingers in his own mess. ‘Would’ve been worse inside of you.’

Chen grumbles his assent, and shoves his face back into the pillow. The childish gesture makes laughter bubble up Changmin’s throat and he doesn’t stop it – chuckling softly as he eases off Chen and tugs at his arm.

‘Go clean yourself up. And eat something.’

Chen whines, rolling off the bed and eventually standing up. Side by side like this, Changmin can truly see how small and frail Chen is compared to Yunho. It’s different, but also pleasing in a way when Changmin now knows how to break Chen down.

With a sigh, Chen tangles their fingers together, looking everywhere else that isn’t Changmin, and Changmin vaguely wonders if he’s like this with Yunho – all shy gestures and snark. It makes him laugh, again, and pulls Chen along behind him to the bathroom.

Chen stands under the spray with his eyes closed, looking ready to fall asleep again, and hums something melodic from his throat as Changmin rinses him off. Once Changmin is done, Chen nudges Changmin into the spray as well and reaches up using his tip toes to run his fingers through Changmin’s hair. The effort leaves something warm in Changmin’s stomach, and he ducks his head down for easier access.

While Changmin is looking for his jeans to put on, he finds Chen seated at the edge of the bed with a shit-eating grin and only Changmin’s shirt on, the size drowning his smaller frame. When Changmin tries to make a grab for him, Chen dances away, laughing, leading Changmin to the kitchen for breakfast Chen apparently already has in the hotel room.

Between them, it remains platonic even through breakfast. Chen fishes out another Styrofoam container from the small fridge and heats it up. They sit side by side at the coffee table, watching some rerun of a drama on TV. Changmin doesn’t recognize the food, but the eager way Chen digs into it makes him feel sure, so he joins in.

Finally, sated, clean, and full, Chen curls up against Changmin’s side as they watch TV. For Changmin, it’s strange – the way Chen will want to be forced into sex, but is unabashed for physical affection. Changmin doesn’t mind – years with Yunho has made him learn the importance of a touch.

Quietly, Changmin leans his cheek against the top of Chen’s head, playing with his soft, clean hair, as the episode finally comes to an end.

‘What time is it?’ murmurs Changmin into Chen’s cheek, nudging at him with his nose. Chen glances at the TV, says, ‘little past eleven,’ before sighing and obliging Changmin with a kiss.

It’s languid and wet, Changmin’s tongue tracing the now-familiar tracks of Chen’s teeth and the soft part of the roof of his mouth. Chen hums, high and keening, his fingers sliding around Changmin’s neck to deepen it even more, but Changmin pulls away.

‘Need to leave soon,’ he says.

Chen stares at him for long moment before replying, ‘thank you.’

It’s so out of the blue that Changmin simply stares back for a beat before nodding. ‘Yeah. This… This was nice.’

It earns him a half-smile ghosting over Chen’s mouth. ‘Better than ‘nice’, I hope. You ate all my food and fucked me three times.’

‘Probably more times than Yunho and Suho though,’ replies Changmin as if to reassure.

‘Probably,’ agrees Chen easily. There’s a lapse in the conversation where Changmin feels like he should say something. Something that sounds like, _thank you, I had fun, I’m more comfortable with you than I have been with anyone else in years, you have a gorgeous voice, a beautiful face, and a personality that I still want to learn the nuances of – let’s do this again sometime_.

But… he’s not Yunho, and the words get stuck in his throat, and it’s unfair. He _wants_ Chen to know, but nothing comes through, even as he stares at Chen’s face with his lips caught around a breath.

Chen meets his gaze easily, the moment stretching too long, but Changmin has now given up. Yunho always said gestures meant more from Changmin than words anyway. Instead of speaking, Changmin stands up and pulls Chen to his feet as well. Before Chen can do anything, Changmin is pushing the other back until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, still wearing Changmin’s too-big shirt.

‘Hyung?’ asks Chen, looking up at him, but Changmin ignores him as he gets on his knees, pushing the shirt out of the way to cup Chen’s soft cock in his hand and stroke him.

‘Come closer to the edge and spread your legs,’ orders Changmin, his voice low, and – thankfully – Chen doesn’t resist. Settled on the floor before Chen, Changmin dips his head forward and kisses the head lightly before engulfing the crown. Chen hisses above him, obviously unprepared for impromptu blowjobs, as Changmin sucks around the head.

He dives deeper, letting another inch slip into his mouth, stretching his mouth. He can _feel_ Chen get harder in his mouth as he sucks. Growing and thickening, it makes his own cock twitch, but this isn’t about him this time.

Eventually, he tastes precome dripping onto his tongue and Changmin pulls off, stroking the cock with his hand as he looks up at Chen. Chen only looks helplessly back at him, entranced by the sight of Changmin on his knees, a cock in his mouth. The pink has come back to his cheeks and his fingers are fisting the hem of Changmin’s shirt in arousal.

‘Never gotten sucked?’ teases Changmin, and Chen’s look instantly changes into a glare. Whatever he was going to say never makes it because Changmin sucks his cock down in the next instant, relaxing his jaw to take even more of it in. When the crown bumps against his throat, he doesn’t resist – only sucks him in deeper.

Chen makes a strangled noise when he feels the head of his cock against the fluttering of Changmin’s throat, but Changmin pays him no mind, his fingers now playing with Chen’s balls as he hollows out his cheeks and sucks.

Alternating between stroking him and deepthroating him, Changmin has Chen falling apart at simply a blowjob, the muscles in the other's thighs quivering with restraint to not buck into Changmin’s mouth. Chen’s breathing heavily now, moaning quietly, as Changmin leaves kittenish licks all down the underside of his shaft, still rolling Chen’s balls between his fingers.

‘Do you want to fuck my mouth, Jongdae?’ says Changmin, peering up at him with a smile playing on his mouth.

Chen’s stomach goes concave with the breath he sucks in, cock twitching in arousal at the thought. ‘Changmin-hyung,’ he moans, sweet and high, ‘let me, fuck – please, let me.’

Changmin’s expression becomes serious as he looks at Chen, hoping he understands. He slides his hands across the white expanse of Chen’s legs, leaning his cheek against the inside of Chen’s thigh. ‘You can.’

Something flickers in Chen’s eyes, and his expression softens from sheer arousal to affection. He grasps the base of his cock and slides his other hand through Changmin’s hair, taking a grip and guiding Changmin’s mouth over the tip, feeding Changmin his cock inch by inch.

There’s something different with letting someone that isn’t Yunho take control but Changmin closes his eyes and adjusts, because this isn’t for him. He just wants Chen to know –

‘Oh – god – hyung – ’ says Chen, his voice shattering through Changmin’s thoughts, and bucks upwards, forcing his cock past Changmin’s throat. He fucks into Changmin’s mouth just as Changmin expected – frantic and desperate, riding the friction to get to his orgasm as quick as he can.

He moans even louder when Changmin dips his teeth and lets it skim lightly over the skin of Chen’s cock, mixing pain with pleasure. The balls slap at Changmin’s chin as Chen folds over him and screws hard into his mouth, one hand in Changmin’s hair, the other at his mouth, muffling his own embarrassing sounds.

Changmin will have to tell him not to do that – he wants to hear Chen _sing_ when they fuck – but any further ideas on that thought disappear when Chen grinds hard into the sucking heat of Changmin’s mouth, effectively choking him on Chen’s dick for a few seconds and then pulling away.

The taste of precome is thickening on Changmin’s tongue now every time Chen pulls back and thrusts in. He’s close, so close, and Changmin begins to hum right when Chen fucks his cock back in. The vibrations do something glorious to Chen’s cock because he can hear a loud, ‘Fuck – hyung!’ over the slick sound of Changmin himself sucking dick.

With orgasm approaching, Changmin begins to tug at Chen’s balls as his mouth is fucked open, red and wet. Eventually, he feels Chen’s balls tightening up, and he begins to hum again. Chen is keening now – loud and unabashed – as the friction just adds and adds and adds.

There’s no verbal warning this time – just an explosion of come on Changmin’s tongue, filling his mouth up as he tries to swallow it all while sucking the cock clean. Chen is shivering from oversensitivity by the time Changmin is done, wiping at any drips of semen on his chin and the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb.

Chen is dazed again, and Changmin thinks he’ll never get sick of this look of bliss on the other. No one else looks as beautiful as Chen when they’re fucked-out: all mussed hair and pink cheeks and red mouth and half-lidded eyes as he stares up like Changmin is some sort of god.

With a huff of laughter, Changmin stands up and Chen’s eyes drop to the bulge in Changmin’s jeans. He reaches out, but Changmin catches his wrist. ‘No.’

‘But – ’ starts Chen, confused.

With great effort, Changmin eventually says, ‘it was for you.’

Chen closes his mouth, expression of bewilderment smoothing down to understanding. He smiles – bright. ‘Thank you.’

Leaning down, Changmin catches Chen in another kiss, soft and sweet, his fingers pulling at the hem of his own shirt. Eventually, Chen lifts his arms and Changmin tugs it off before putting it on himself. It smells like a blend of Chen and himself. It’s sort of great.

‘Need to seriously go now,’ murmurs Changmin against Chen’s lips.

‘Don’t you want to check if I still have your come in me?’ replies Chen, grinning.

The memories of two hours earlier punches his gut in arousal. Again. ‘You’re such a fucking brat.’

Chen laughs, quiet, letting it vibrate through Changmin’s lips and down his spine. ‘You keep saying that but you keep coming back.’

‘And when should I come back next?’ asks Changmin.

‘Dunno yet,’ admits Chen, ‘I’ll have to check with leader-sshi, if he’s still alive and hasn’t died from happiness.’

Changmin tilts his head. ‘He probably did – considering all your ‘ _oh god hyung_ ’s, you were awful close.’

Chen stares at him. ‘Fuck off.’ Embarrassed, Chen turns away, and this time it’s Changmin’s victory. With another quick kiss that devolves into Chen wrapping his arms around Changmin’s shoulders and legs around Changmin’s waist, Changmin eventually gets to the front door, barring the fact that it’s blocked because he’s slammed a naked Chen up against it.

‘Promise – _ah_ – promise me,’ pants Chen as Changmin licks a path up his neck, ‘that – hah – if they’re still there, you f-fucking come back and fuck me again.’

‘Sounds good,’ agrees Changmin in a rumble, before he finally drops Chen back on his feet and nudges him out of the way. Eventually, he gets his shoes back on and opens the door. Unashamed, Chen gets back up on his tip toes, but Changmin bypasses his mouth entirely to lay a soft kiss on his cheek. Just as expected, when Changmin pulls away, the kiss has Chen more flustered than anything Changmin could say.

‘Later,’ he says with a wave, and Chen smiles when he waves back, all pink cheeks and sex hair. It makes Changmin grin wider, laughter and warmth and something light caught in his chest as he leaves.

On his trek back home, he thinks on the night and nods to himself. As far as first dates went for Changmin, this was definitely in his top five. Or three. Or maybe just two.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I... have a lot of kinks regarding these two. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
